Sinning For Safety
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: To save Dean, Sam will give up the only thing he has left to the man who ruined his family. Azazel/Sam Dub Con


Hello all. Now, what possessed me to write this? I have no fucking clue honestly, but I thought it was hot, so here it is. Hope you like it.

Summary: To save Dean, Sam will give up the only thing he has left to the man who ruined his family. Azazel/Sam Dub Con

-666-

Sinning For Safety

For Sam Winchester, life was simple. For most of Sam's life, his brother, Dean, and he had hunted down the things that lived in the dark, but ever since the end of the Apocalypse, they had settled down in a rural town outside Tennessee. Dean worked as a mechanic while Sam spent his days as a community college student/part time school librarian. For a while, everything was going great, until one day.

Sam sat at the head desk in the library, working on his Natural Law homework while also checking books in and out. Just as he was about to finish is essay on whether or not ape's had a justice system, his cellphone buzzed. Throwing an apologetic glance to Mrs. Cooper, the head librarian, he went outside, idly noticing that it was Dean's number on the screen.

"Hey, Dean." he answered, but after a few minutes of no reply, he frowned.

"Dean? Did you butt-dial me again?" he joked, only to blink when a cold chuckle answered him.

"Not exactly, Sammy-boy." a very familiar, but should be dead voice replied.

"A-Azazel?" Sam whispered, horrified as he pulled his keys from his pocket and started walking towards the parking lot, not caring one bit about his job or his left behind homework.

"In the flesh, Sammy boy." he replied as Sam entered his car (Same car he had in season 5) and began to pull out.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded as he reached for his pistol in the glove box.

"Now, now, Sammy. Let's not make any rash decisions here. After all, you have no idea where dear Dean is right now, do you?" Azazel chuckled as if he could see exactly was Sam was doing and Sam froze as he stopped at the red light.

"Fine." Sam said coldly as his mind raced, trying to figure out what the demon wanted.

"Good boy. Now, here's what I want you to do. You remember that old church outside town? Go there, no weapons, no Holy Water, no backup. If you're good, you'll see Dean again. If not...well I'm sure he can spend another 30 years on the rack right?" Azazel said before the line went dead.

-666-

Sam drove to the outskirts of town and found himself in front of the church not even ten minutes later. The lump in his stomach was horrible, but he knew he had no choice. With a single prayer to God above or whatever deity would listen, he stepped out of the car. Inside the church was old and dusty. Not too bad since it had just recently been abandoned, but enough to make Sam feel uneasy, reminding him way too much of the numerous church Dean and him had fought in during their hunts. Then again, that feeling could also be from Azazel, who was sitting on the altar with a shit eating grin, as well.

"Sammy! It's so good to see you and my, how you've grown!" Azazel said as he stood up and Sam had to hold back a whimper. Azazel, the bastard, was somehow still wearing his old meat suit and still had those old creepy eyes and smile. Sam had hoped to never see him again.

"Where is he?" Sam asked his voice cold.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, Sammy. You don't get to see Dean until we are done here. But first, let me look at you." Azazel said and Sam had to hold back his rage as Azazel circled him like a piece of meat. Sam wanted nothing more than to shiver in disgust and rage as Azazel's eyes ran over him.

"Yes, you've definitely grown up nicely, haven't you?" he said as he stood in front of Sam, meeting his eyes with his own yellow ones.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sam snapped and he grinned wider.

"Why, you, Sammy. That's never changed from the day you were born until now." he replied as he walked away and Sam was left, confused.

"I can't help you. Lucifer is gone, forever this time! So you don't need me anymore!" Sam said as he stepped forward, but Azazel was too fast and before Sam knew it, the demon had a handful of his hair and jerked his face close to his own as Sam hissed in pain.

His knees trembled and almost collapsed as he grabbed Azazel's hand, trying to put it out of his hair.

"You don't get it, do you kid? I don't care about that anymore. That ship as sailed and sunk. No, what I want is what I was never allowed to have." he said before Sam found himself flying and landing on top of the altar with a cry and a thud.

"You see, when this whole big shebang was being put together, I was told I couldn't touch a single hair on your head. I could fuck with you mentally, but not physically and oh, how it burned. The desire to see your proud form on your knees before me. I mean, you were Lucifer's vessel yes, but you were also the Boy King. The general of Hell's Army. The one who would bring about change and I lusted after that power. Knowing that I had put you on that path, but was getting no reward for it really burned me up." Azazel said as he strolled over to Sam, who was trying and failing to pick himself up, before being dragged to his feet and placed on the altar like some virgin sacrifice.

"So here is how this is going to go, in order to get Dean back, you have to submit yourself to my every whim. No matter what I say, you do it. No fighting and no trying to run. If you're good, maybe I'll even be nice and prep you for it. Got it?" he said and Sam felt his insides curl in disgust as Azazel crawled on top of him.

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip. As much as he wanted to push Azazel off him, he knew that, to save Dean, he had no choice. Therefore when Azazel ripped open his plaid shirt and began to viciously bite at his chest and neck, Sam simply squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to move.

"Ah ah, Sammy. No closing off now, I want you to enjoy it after all." Azazel said as he roughly grabbed Sam's crotch, making him choke and open his eyes wide.

"Good boy." he hissed and from then on, it was a never ending whirlpool of teeth, tongue and hands. Before Sam could really even get his bearings, he was naked like a new born babe and it was just crazy that all of this was going on before "oh." Sam squeaked when Azazel caught his mouth and dammit, were all demons this good at kissing?

For a while, Sam tried not to completely give in. Yes, was he hard? Of course, the bastard was pulling at his cock, who wouldn't get hard? But was he going to moan and groan and let the demon still more of his dignity? Hell no.

But suddenly, Sam felt his legs being wretched apart and, maybe it was simply the adrenaline up until now, but his mind finally seemed to catch up with what the bastard wanted and Sam closed his eyes as he lay his head back, trying desperately not to vomit when he felt fingers against the one place that had never been touched. They pushed in without a care and Sam brought his fist up to bite into it. It hurt and it was only going to get worse.

For Sam, it was probably the most humiliating thing he had ever been through. A part of him wanted nothing more than to run away and forget it ever happened, but Dean. His thoughts turned to Dean and he felt like he was going to be sick. Dean would never let this happen to him, but Sam had always been weak to manipulation like this and that made tears well up in his eyes.

"Hm, Sammy. No need for tears yet, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet!" Azazel said as he leaned over and began to suck a harsh mark into Sam's shoulder.

Sam gritted his teeth as another dry finger was forced into him. The pain was as sharp as a rusted nail and it wasn't getting better.

"You know something, Sammy? I always knew you'd grow up pretty. I mean, your dad wasn't much of a looker in my eyes, but your mom? Even I'll admit, she had looks." He said and Sam snarled.

"Leave her out of this." He hissed, feeling his blood beginning to boil before suddenly he felt Azazel's power pin him to the altar.

"Ah, not nice, Sammy. You might want to be nicer to me, for your own sake." He replied, but Sam scowled.

"It doesn't matter a damn bit, you'll do what you want with my help or no, so shut up and let's get on with it!" Sam snarled, but Azazel stopped, his grin gone and his face cold.

Sam waited as Azazel removed his fingers, but before he could figure out what Azazel was thinking, he found himself flying once more. His back slammed against the cross behind the altar, luckily one without Jesus on it. He felt his arms be wrenched apart and bond to the cross on either side of him. Azazel slowly moved towards him and forcefully wrapped Sam's legs around his waist before grabbing his face, yanking on it so they were eye to eye.

"If you're so willing to get this over with, then there is no more point in prepping you is there?" he said and that's when Sam felt something against his entrance.

He briefly wondered why Azazel's dick felt wet against him, but that thought disappeared when he surged forward and into Sam. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream at the pain and then at the sudden pleasure when Azazel hit that glorious spot on the first try.

"AH!" Sam cried out as he clenched down and Azazel hissed as he nuzzled his face into Sam's neck.

"Oh yes, so worth the wait!" he hissed as he began to move and Sam was lost.

The pace was not gentle or sweet, it was hard, fast and brutal. There was no care given to Sam's wellbeing, but Azazel's dick seemed to zero in on that one bundle of nerves and Sam found himself unable to stay quiet. His moans and screams echoed throughout the place of worship and Sam was not in the right mind to be embarrassed by it. Time seemed to both stop and go on forever and just when Sam thought he was going to die from not breathing properly, Azazel grabbed his dick and it was all over. Sam screamed as he came and as he came down from his high, he dimly noticed the warmth in his ass. As his world started to go back, he dully noticed that Azazel had taken him down from the cross and was now cradled like a child in his arms.

Sam felt his body give into sleep as Azazel began to hum "Devil In Disguise".

-666-

When Sam awoke, he dimly did not recall what had happened for a good five minutes as he starred confusedly at the church ceiling. As he sat up, he hissed and then the memories came back. He barely had time to freak out before he took note of three things. One was he was lying on the first row pew and that Azazel was nowhere to be seen. Two was he was now fully dressed including underwear, socks and shoes and that three was he had a blanket covering him. It was the blanket from the trunk of his car and he briefly wondered why it was on him before he looked up and saw Dean sleeping at the other end of the pew.

"Dean!" he whispered as he jumped up and ran to him.

Kneeling by his side, he reached out and nearly cried when he felt a strong, steady pulse under his hand. With a quick look over to make sure he wasn't hurt, he shook him slowly. Dean snorted and awoke a second later and Sam sighed in relief when he noticed that Dean's eyes were clear with no sign of a concussion or drugs.

"Sammy? What's up?" he said as he sat up with a yawn before realizing that he was not in his bed at home.

Watching his brother blink confusedly, Sam chuckled before replying.

"We're in a church outside of town if you are wondering." Sam said as he sat next to Dean on the pew.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Sam spoke again.

"What do you remember?" he asked and Dean frowned.

"Well, I went to work…stopped for lunch…and then I'm here." Dean said before turning to Sam with a raised eyebrow.

Sam stared at the window above the altar and cross. It was of Jesus Christ on the cross being crucified before his followers. Sam swallowed harshly.

"What about you?" Dean finally asked as Sam leaned forward with his hands clasped and head bowed.

"No clue either." Sam lied as he silently prayed.

"Huh…let's get out of here then. I want pie." Dean said standing up and stretching.

Sam nodded as he stood, grabbing his blanket as well as they walked towards the door. Dean left first, but Sam stopped. With a backwards glance, he sighed before leaving, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, one could hear a car start and pull away. As the sound faded into the distance, Azazel stepped out from behind the cross. As he stood there, he pulled out a ripped piece of Sam's shirt, which he idly rubbed with his thumb. With one last glance at the door, he smirked and stuffed the cloth into his pocket before he disappeared.

_The End_

-666-

Well, there you go! Hope you like it!


End file.
